Always Right in Front
by regalbowlofsoup
Summary: AU: Cora is nice and is the same age, and friends with, Snow. Emma and Regina are about 18, lifelong friends through their mothers. After so many years their friendship blossoms in a most new and interesting way. M: for Mature content


"Mother said we are supposed to sleep in separate quarters when you're here." Regina scolded her friend as she entered her bedchamber.

"She'll never even know I was here. And even so, we slept together when we were little. Why should now be any different?" Emma whispered as she crept closer to her best friend's bed. "You wouldn't kick me out now that I'm already here. I'm twice as likely to get caught if I try to go back now." She pouted a lip and gave the brunette the best puppy dog eyes she could. Regina couldn't resist the blonde's charm. After all these years she still hasn't learned to say 'no.' She lifted the covers inviting Emma into her bed.

"But tomorrow you sleep in the guest quarters like you're supposed to."

"You said that last night, and yet, here I am." Emma exclaimed a little louder. The brunette shushed her and put a finger to her lips. "Yeah yeah, I know. Be quiet. Mother wouldn't want to find out that we've been sleeping together. Not that we were doing anything else. It just gets so drafty by myself. Having someone else here keeps me warm and cozy." She said as she wrapped her arms around Regina. "I'm cold, hold me!" the blonde exclaimed. The two drifted off slowly and calmly, completely content with falling asleep in each other's arms. Regina was the first to give in to the feeling overwhelming her; Emma had a harder time.

She waited until she was sure that the brunette was fast asleep. She slowly unwrapped her arms from the sleeping figure and scooted a bit over to give herself more room. She should only do this when she's by herself, but she kind of liked the idea that she could get caught any minute. That the slightest moan or jostle of the bed could awaken her sleeping companion. Keeping the covers over her body she lifted her nightgown just above hip level and began touching herself. She was already wet just from the cuddling with Regina. She began rubbing that ever-sensitive nub right at the peak, softly and slowly, but eventually she would want to get more vigorous. She picked up her pace and had to clamp a hand over her own mouth as her climax grew more and more.

In her mind she saw her friend, her best friend between her legs, licking, nipping, sucking on anything she could. She tried to stifle her moans, the urge to yell out the other girl's name. Right as she was about to reach her peak she felt a hand on her shoulder,

"What are you doing?" Emma heard the voice; the touch was enough and sent her spiraling over the edge. Regina looked almost perplexed as she watched her best friend ride out the waves of her orgasm. Finally coming down she lowered her clothing to its usual position and sat up to confront her friend.

"Regina, I can explain. I was-"

"You were what, Emma?"

"I was, oh god don't make me say it." Regina stared at her. "Let me explain. I was wandering around Mom and Dad's library and I came across a specific section, a mature section. And well the book I found talked about the 'love' between a man and a woman," she started putting emphasis on 'love' making it very clear it was a euphemism. "And it said how a man could pleasure his wife, one way being with his hand so I wanted to try it out. I'm really sorry I woke you; I'm normally better at keeping quiet than that and-" bad idea.

"You've done this in here before?" Regina looked hurt almost. Not that she was appalled at her actions, but that she didn't trust her enough to tell her.

"Yeah, I kinda get off on the danger of getting caught. It won't happen again." The blonde turned around to go to sleep.

"What's it like, the pleasure?" Emma was taken aback. She hadn't expected that her prim and proper best friend would want to learn about sex or masturbation. She gave her a devilish look almost like 'you really wanna know? Cause I can show you.'

"You really wanna know?" the blonde asked mischievously. The brunette nodded eagerly. "Well the build up is almost pure torture, you feel something but you're far from a release. Then when it gets really close, you get all tingly and excited and the final point of ecstasy you feel like all your nerve endings are on fire and you feel really happy and satisfied. It's the greatest feeling. Sorry I woke you." She was about to turn over and go to sleep again when she felt another tentative hand on her shoulder.

"Show me?" Regina's voice was meek and wavering but she and her friend shared everything, this was an experience she wanted to understand.

"Really?" The brunette looked like she was on the verge of tears with embarrassment. "No, it's ok." She pulled her into a hug right as she began to cry. "I can show you. In fact, I can do you one better. Since I'm more 'experienced' how about I do it? There is something I've always wanted to try." She trailed off. Afraid of the response she would get from Regina, Emma asked very tentatively.

"You'd do that?" Regina responded excitedly. Emma was about to have some fun.

"Of course I would. Now of course we have to get you prepared first." She said without waiting for a response. She immediately claimed Regina's mouth with her own. Holding her face in her hands, exploring every aspect of the brunette's mouth with her tongue. She began to stroke her hair with one hand and slowly lower the other to her chest. Palming a breast and feeling for the nipple, reveling in the feeling of her friend's ample bosom. Regina gasped a bit when she felt one of her nipples being pinched and stiffening in response. "Shush" Emma said to her, "We wouldn't want mother to know that we were sleeping together, now would we?" she asked with a devilish grin.

The hand currently at her breast began to travel lower still, eventually cupping the brunette's sex through her nightgown. "I think someone is ready." She said feeling the arousal. With every word she said and every move that she made Regina felt the wetness pooling between her thighs. It only got more intense when Emma began to touch her center.

"Do you want me to lift my gown like you did yours?"

"No, I'll do that." She cooed. Nipping and sucking on her neck and she slowly lifted her nightgown up above the other's hips, but she didn't stop there. Regina tried to protest but Emma just placated her by kissing and nipping at her neck. "It's ok. Just follow my lead." She hummed against her neck, lifting the garment until she was fully freed from its restrictions; she shivered at the cold.

"Now I'm cold. Why didn't you take off yours before?"

"Trust me you will be plenty warm when this is done. Because I didn't need to. Would you like to do the honors?" She offered herself to her friend who took the hem of the nightgown and pulled it up roughly. "Ok someone's eager I see." Neither self-conscious about seeing another's naked form for the first time. Both completely trusting of the other. "Now I'm gonna really start. Are you ready, dear?" Emma asked. Consent clearly very necessary for one's first time. Regina nodded eagerly. "Ok, here I go." She felt nervous. The blonde had been waiting to do this for so long, although usually her fantasies usually had the brunette underneath her, making her come, but this was a start. She tentatively touched Regina's now engorged clit with soft slow pressure causing a moan to emit from both their mouths. Eye contact never broken Emma continues moving herself up to take a nipple into her mouth, slowly sucking and flicking; practicing.

Regina's back arched and she began to moan louder, "As much as I would love to hear you scream, you said it yourself, you don't want Mother to hear." She scolded, pushing her back down onto the bed, begrudgingly removing her mouth from her friend's breast. The brunette instantaneously put a hand over her mouth as Emma began to trail kisses down the olive skinned torso then extended her tongue to lick from the navel down through the pubic bone and alongside the center. She kissed and nipped down one thigh, then licked along the side of the lips, repeating on the other side. Then with one slow long lick up her slit, Emma was hooked. She knew then that this would be more than a teaching opportunity; she would definitely want to do this again.

Regina tasted so sweet and the moans that couldn't be stifled were driving her mad. Emma quickened the pace of her licks, licking everywhere, lapping up the brunette's arousal. She got her near the edge, and then inserted her tongue just past her opening. She could feel her walls clenching around her tongue, then she pulled out slowly to pleading mewls from her friend and gently replaced her tongue with a finger, just one, to not cause her any pain, and clamped her lips around Regina's clit. Sucking it into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue as she pumped the one finger in and out of her tight center. She noticed a little hesitance in her partner.

"It's ok, 'Gina. I've got you. Give in to it, don't fight it. I've got you." She encouraged. With another nip and a suck Regina was sent to the point of climax and then tumbled over the edge, writhing, squirming, trying not to scream, Emma did all she could to make sure she stayed on the bed. This may have been her first orgasm, but Emma would make sure it wouldn't be the last she'd give her. "What did you think?" She asked climbing up to lie next to her friend, stroking her hair as she came down from her high, lightly kissing along her collarbone and shoulder.

"That was wonderful. Amazing. And you were right. I'm plenty warm now." She laughed. "I love you, Emma."

"Glad it was as good for you as it was for me, princess. I love you too. I've waited to do that for a long time." She said with a soft kiss on top of the tussled brown curls.

"You have?" Regina asked, surprised. Emma nodded shyly. "I wanna do that for you. At least try."

"Really? There is something else I've been wanting to try." She began. "But it's silly and would probably get us caught."

"I wanna try it. I wanna make you feel as good as you made me feel." Her voice becoming stronger, more confident.

"Alright, princess. Let's try something that the book titled Queening." She said, already plenty wet. "First try a little practice before the real thing, here." She offered up her left breast for Regina to suckle. "Suck and lick, dear." She immediately felt a mouth latch on. A tongue flicking at it, stiffening it further. "Okay, okay. You seem to have the technique, now how about the real thing. Lie down." She ordered, pushing the brunette down flat on the bed. She crawled over and lifted one leg over her head, settling one knee on either side. She grabbed the headboard to keep herself upright having almost collapsed onto her friend at the mere feeling of her breath on her center. "Lick me."


End file.
